Big Time Breakup
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: After the boys' fight ends in them wishing that they had never met,their wish comes true but would they really be better off if they had never met? And can Gustavo fix things before they end for the worst?
1. Chapter 1: Big Time Breakup

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything. **

**First BTR fic, please enjoy! and review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Big Time Breakup

"Logan! Where the heck is my helmet!" Carlos whined as he tore through his stuff in search of his black hockey helmet.

"How would I know?" Logan inquired, not even bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

"Well, if you put the book down and help, maybe we could find it!" Carlos grabbed the book out of his bandmate's hands. "Math for Dummies? Man, who would read this crap?"

"Maybe you should," Logan sneered, attempting to grab the book back, "it's made for you, anyways."

"Hey! I'm not a dummy!" Carlos threw the book aside and grabbed Logan's collar. Unfortunately, when he threw the book, it hit a glass of water that was on Logan's nightstand causing several of the boy's books to be covered in water.

Logan was now furious. "You idiot!" He grabbed a hold of Carlos's collar and started yelling.

…...

"Will you stop leaving your empty shampoo bottles in the shower?" Kendall demanded as he entered the room that he and James shared. He had just come out of the shower so a towel was hung over his wet hair.

"Whatever," James muttered, not paying attention at all as he flipped through the latest edition of TigerBeat which he stole from the mail before Katie could get it.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Whatever…"

Kendall glared at the boy before yanking the magazine out of his hands, "What kind of guy reads this girly junk?"

"It's not girly junk," James stood up to glare into Kendall's eyes. "Why don't you just mind your own business?"

"This is my business. Isn't this Katie's?" Kendall questioned, a smug smile now on his lips.

"Maybe," James shrugged.

"And she's my sister so you can't read it," Kendall stuck out his tongue before bolting out the room with the magazine.

"Not funny! Get back here!" James ran out the room in hot pursuit of his fellow bandmate.

…...

Mrs. Knight shook her head as she gently sipped her hot tea. From her seat at the kitchen table, she could hear Logan and Carlos's argument in complete detail and she could watch James chase Kendall around while calling the latter a long stream of insults. "That's it," she said out loud, to no one in particular since everyone else was busy fighting and Katie was watching her television and it nearly impossible to rip her away from the remote.

She stood up and grabbed the phone off the counter. "I guess I have no other choice." She sighed before dialing a number into the white cordless phone.

One hour later…

Mrs. Knight opened the door to reveal Gustavo and Kelly. "So where are the dogs?"

"Gustavo," Kelly warned. "Don't do anything drastic."

"Don't worry," Gustavo waved her off. "DOGS! Get your doggy butts over here right now!"

Kendall skidded to an awkward stop in front of Gustavo. "Gustavo, Kelly," Kendall smiled nervously. "What are you two doing here?"

"I called them," Mrs. Knight crossed her arms. "This fighting has got to stop."

"Mom, what fighting? I don't know what you're talking about," Kendall lied as he laughed nervously.

Just as he finished, James caught up, panting, and grabbed the magazine that was still in Kendall's hand. "Thank you!" He sneered sarcastically before flopping down on the couch and flipping through the magazine till his found where he last stopped.

Kendall shrugged sheepishly as he met Gustavo's raised eyebrow. Then he turned to James and asked, "What took you so long? I thought you were right behind me?" James just looked up and glared at the blonde boy.

"Where are the other two dogs?" Gustavo demanded.

"Their room," Mrs. Knight sighed tiredly before leading him and Kelly into the two boy's room which now looked like a tornado hit.

"LOGAN! CARLOS!" Gustavo yelled and the two boys dropped what they were about to throw. "What's going on in here?"

"He lost my helmet!" Carlos pointed accusingly at his roommate.

"I did not! The idiot lost it on his own!" Logan protested angrily.

"I am not an idiot!" Carlos yelled, grabbing Logan's collar once more.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Gustavo bellowed, now very angry. "JAMES, KENDALL, GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" The two boys walked into the room casually as if nothing was going on.

James glared briefly at the two dark haired boys, "What did you do now?"

"Shut up, James. You're all in trouble," Gustavo snapped.

"Gustavo, don't do what you did last time," Kelly warned once more.

"Last time it was their own damn fault that they broke up," Gustavo hissed before turning back to the boys. "I see that you guys need another break. So I command you, for a week, to stay out of each other's lives and to spend a PEACEFUL WEEK by yourselves!"

"That sounds cool," Kendall shrugged, smiling. "I'll see you guys in a week." With that, the four boys piled out of the room, none of them talking or looking at another.

"Gustavo!" Kelly yelled, panicking, "This is how the breakup of BoyQuake began!"

"Don't worry," Gustavo sighed. "They're different from the other bands. They're best friends, they'll get through this."

"You better be right," Kelly let out a deep sigh.

…..…...

"Hey, James," James opened his eyes to see Camille hovering above him.

"Hey, Camille," the brunette singer sat up in his poolside lounge chair.

"Have you seen Logan?" Camille asked brightly.

"No, and don't care where he is," James smirked as he leaned back in his chair and put his sunglasses on. Camille seemed disappointed. "Did you need something?"

"I wanted him to help me rehearse for my audition," Camille explained, showing the boy the script in her hand.

James shrugged, "I could help you if you want."

"Thanks!" Camille smiled happily as she said down on the seat next to him. "Let's start here, okay?"

"Sure," James began to recite the lines.

…...

Logan smiled happily to himself as he strolled through the lobby, it was so nice to be away from the others for awhile. No fighting and no yelling, just peace and quiet. As he made his way to the pool, his eye caught sight of one of his bandmates, kissing someone. He was about to turn around to avoid any run-in with him when he recognized the girl that his friend was kissing.

Clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes, he quickly walked over to the kissing couple and yanked his friend back. He gave a sickly sweet smile to the girl before grabbing James and dragging him a couple of feet away.

"Dude, what's your problem?" James inquired.

"What's my problem? Really?" Logan hissed, angrily. "You know I like Camille and yet you go kissing her!"

"What? You got this wrong, I— " James's widened eyes narrowed slyly as a thought popped into his head. He gave the black haired boy a smug smile, "It's not my fault that she wants a piece of a real man who is actually good looking."

"That's it! I'm sick of your stuck up, obnoxious attitude!" Logan yelled.

"So what are you gonna do about it? Go whining to your mommy," James taunted with a smirk plastered on his face.

Growling, Logan threw a punch which caught James off guard. "Not the face, dude!" James retaliated with a punch of his own and before they knew it a full-on fight had begun.

Meanwhile, watching the whole scene, Camille frowned, "Oh no, I have to get help!" Running into the lobby, she literally ran into Kendall. "Kendall, I need your help! I don't know what was going on but James and Logan got into a fight! You have to stop them before one of them gets hurt!"

"Not my problem," Kendall smirked carelessly. Jo, who was standing next to him, glared at her boyfriend.

"Go break up the fight."

Kendall rolled his eyes but stomped over to the fighting boys and pulled them apart. "What the hell is going on? We're supposed to be spending time away from each other, not fighting each other!"

"Stay out of his blondie," Logan sneered, glaring at James the whole time.

"Blondie? Seriously, what are you five?" Kendall gave a strange look at the black haired boy.

"This is none of your business, so just LEAVE," Logan turned his glare to Kendall.

"For once I agree with the dork," James added, "anyways your ugly haircut is blinding my eyes."

"What? God, you're immature," Kendall was getting pissed.

"Okay, which one of you took it?" the three boys turned to see a very angry Carlos glaring at them.

"What are you talking about?" James asked, confused.

"You know what I'm talking about," Carlos pointed accusingly at the three boys. "I've been looking for it all day. Which one of you took my helmet?"

"Give it a rest, Carlos. No one cares about your stupid helmet," Kendall rolled his eyes.

"It's not stupid," Carlos growled before pushing Kendall into the pool.

"Hehe, he got you good," James laughed, pointing at his band leader bobbing up and down in the water mockingly.

"Why don't you join him?" Logan smirked before pushing James into the pool as well.

"Now, Logan, where is my helmet?" Carlos demanded as he turned to the only other dry boy.

"I told you, I don't know and don't care!" Logan screamed.

The two boys proceeded to punch each other and both ended up in the pool, glaring at the wet other. "I really hate you three, you know that," Kendall muttered angrily.

"Same here," James yelled, pissed as he struggled to get out of the pool.

"I wish I never met you guys!" Logan screamed rather loudly, ending up in turning many heads.

"Come one, you don't mean that," Camille tried with a small, nervous smile as she helped him get out of the pool and handed him a towel.

"No, I think he does," Kendall pulled himself out of the pool. "And I agree with him."

"Me too, and if we all feel this way, then maybe we should break up," James crossed his arms, finally managing to get out.

"Fine," Kendall and Logan sneered at the first time.

"FINE!" James yelled before stomping out of the pool area while Logan and Kendall stomped away as well.

Carlos pulled himself out of the pool and settled down on the edge with his feet hanging into the water. His head hung low, "I can't believe it," he whispered quietly.

"Carlos, are you alright?" Camille asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling pity for the depressed boy.

"I can't believe it went this far," Carlos murmured.

"It'll be okay, you guys will make up, I mean it's you guys, you'll definitely do it!" Camille tried breathlessly to cheer the dark haired boy up.

"No," Carlos shook his head sadly as he stood up. "Today, we all went too far. There's no way we can fix it now."

…...

**SO what did you think? review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Big Time Shock

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything. **

**I'm so glad you liked it and thanks to everyone who review! Please, keep the reviews coming!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Big Time Shock

"Gustavo, what are we going to do?" Kelly asked, deeply upset after the phone call they just got from Mrs. Knight.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do," Gustavo buried his head in his arms. "NOTHING! We're going to do nothing!"

"Nothing?" Kelly looked shocked. "We can't just let them go! They're the best band you've ever found!"

"There's nothing we can do anymore! We should have stopped it before it got this far, but we didn't! So now there's nothing we can do. This is what happened to all my other bands."

"But you said they were different our other bands."

Gustavo sighed, "Maybe I was wrong." He stood up slowly and looked at his assistant tiresomely. "I'm going home and I suggest that you do the same. Tomorrow, we have to start looking for a new boy band before Griffin fires me."

"But, Gustavo!" Kelly ran after her boss as he exited his office. "We have to do something!"

"Kelly, for the last time," Gustavo turned to face her just as he exited the building and entered the rainstorm. "There's nothing we can—" He was unable to finish his sentence as he was struck by lightning and the world went black.

* * *

"Gustavo, Gustavo, wake up!" Gustavo felt himself being shaken awake.

"What, Kelly? Where am I?" He asked groggily.

"In your hotel room?" Kelly replied like it was obvious. "Anyways, get up we have to find your next big hit."

"What about Big Time Rush, you were begging me to do something to bring them back together?" Gustavo was confused.

"Who's Big Time Rush?" Now it was Kelly's turn to be confused.

"The boy band that I've been producing for the last three months," Gustavo explained.

"Umm, Gustavo, are you alright? We've gone to 21 cities and you've hate every single act that we've seen," Katie looked at her boss incredulously.

"21 cities? We went—er, going to go to 22 cities."

"Yeah, this is the last city."

"And in what state are we in now?" Gustavo inquired, cautiously.

"Minnesota," Kelly looked at him strangely, "Come one, get dressed we have to get going."

"Okay, umm, just give me a couple of minutes," Gustavo struggled to get out of his bed while flashing his assistant a fake, calm smile.

"Alriiiiiiiiiiiiight," Kelly gave him one last look before exiting the hotel room and slamming the door shut behind her.

The minute the door was closed, Gustavo began panicking, "What the hell is going on!" He screamed softly as to not let Kelly hear. "Something seriously is wrong here. Okay, let's get this all straightened out. Big Time Rush broke up and then Kelly was whining about how I did nothing to bring them back together and then I got hit by lightning. I GOT HIT BY LIGHTNING! THE HELL!"

"Gustavo, are you alright in there?" He heard Kelly's voice as she knocked on the door.

"I'm fine!" Gustavo faked another calm voice.

"Hurry up!" Kelly yelled through the door.

Gustavo walked into his bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. "I think I know what's going on. Karma getting back at me for not stopping Big Time Rush from breaking up like all the other bands." He frowned, "so I've come back in time? So, Karma wants me to start over and make sure that BTR doesn't break up. I can do this, it'll be easy since I already know all the songs I'm gonna write for them so I can focus on just making sure that those dogs stay friends."

* * *

Gustavo sat in the empty auditorium, glaring into his tenth cappuccino when Kelly walked in, visibly tired and upset.

"Come, Gustavo, we have to go. Auditions are over, no one else is coming," Kelly groaned as she plumped herself into a seat.

"No, we are not leaving until James comes and I yell at him about being horrible and then a fight breaks out and then Kendall gets all up in my face!" Gustavo protested as he jumped up, his hand accidently hit his cup, spilling hot coffee all over the table.

Kelly gave him a look. Gustavo rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll clean it up."

"No, I mean where did you get that weird story from?" Kelly asked as she stood up and grabbed some napkins from the half of the table that was still coffee-free and began to sop up the mess the music producer had just made.

"I, er," Gustavo racked his brain for a plausible excuse, "had a dream? Yes, a dream! And I was sure it was going to come true. Darn that dream for not coming true." He chuckled nervously.

"That's it, ten cups of caffeine is too much," Kelly noted as she scribbled something in her notepad. "Come on, big guy, we have to go. The plane leaves at noon tomorrow."

"I can't believe it, what happened to the boys?" Gustavo asked himself under his breath. "That's it! Since they didn't come to me, I'll go to them." He turned to Kelly, "Kelly, what day is it?"

"It's Thursday," Kelly responded, as she gathered up the soppy napkins and dumped them into the trash.

"Then they have school tomorrow," Gustavo smirked thoughtfully.

* * *

"Gustavo, are you all packed," Kelly asked as she walked into Gustavo's hotel room.

"Hmm?" Gustavo looked up from the phone book he was busily flipping through a phonebook. "Yeah, I have something to do. Can you finish packing for me?" Without a reply from his assistant, Gustavo grabbed the phone book and ran out the door.

"Umm, sure," Kelly watched as he ran out then turned to the hotel room which was cluttered with the man's clothes, papers, and other belongings. She frowned deeply, "This will take a while."

* * *

Gustavo smirked brilliantly, "Gustavo Rocque, you are a genius." Taking off his sunglasses, he grinned at the building he was standing in front of: East Minnesota Highschool.

* * *

**Cut me some slack with the higschool's name, it's late at night and my brain's not functioning right. Need sleep...**

**Anyways, tell me what you think and if you have a suggestion for a better name for their highschool then please, please, please, PLEASE tell me cause I'll be happy to change it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Big Time Change

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything...**

**Please, enjoy! ANd don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Big Time Change

Gustavo looked at his watch, 7:30. Good he still had time before school started to find the boys and convince them to go to Hollywood with him.

Cautiously he made his way to the front door and pushed it open to reveal a hallway bumbling with students of all grades. "Great," he groaned, "How am I supposed to find the dogs in this place?"

Then it hit him, find the hockey team, find the boys!

Gustavo followed the signs taped on the walls to the main office where he approached the secretary, "Could you, please, tell me where the hockey team is?"

"They have morning practice on the ice right outside the school. Are you a scout?" The secretary's eyes widened when she realized who she thought he was.

"Sure, I'll go with that," Gustavo smirked before walking out of the office and heading to an exit. Ten minutes later he was standing in the snow that overlooked the morning practice of the hockey team.

Carefully placing his feet in the snow to avoid slipping, the music producer made his way to where a single player stood yelling instructions to his teammates from the side.

"Boy," Gustavo yelled and the boy turned around, "I need to find Kendall Knight, do you know him?"

The boy smirked as he removed his helmet to reveal shaggy blonde hair, "I am Kendall Knight."

Gustavo returned the smirk with one of his own, "That was easy," he murmured to himself. "Where are the other dogs?"

"What other dogs?" Kendall repeated, confused.

"You know the rest of the"four hockey playing best friends from Minnesota": James, Carlos, and Logan!"

"First of all, all of my hockey team is on the ice right now, practicing. Second, I've never had 'best friends' with those names," Kendall replied. "And third, who the hell are you?"

"What do you mean you've never heard of them!" Gustavo demanded, ignoring everything. He grabbed Kendall by his shirt and began shaking him.

Kendall pushed away the man and glared at him, "Can you get out of here? I have practice to get to." He slammed his helmet back on before taking off on the ice to where the rest of the team was gathered and yelling to them to get back to work.

"What the hell happened here?" Gustavo asked himself, confused.

* * *

With his head drooped low, Gustavo walked through the now empty hallways of the high school, feeling defeated and depressed when he was stopped by a middle aged woman. "Can I help you?"

The woman's eyes moved to the Ipod-like pendant around Gustavo's neck and they immediately brightened up, "You're the substitute music teacher, aren't you?"

Gustavo pondered what would happen if he went with it: he would have time to find out what had happened between Kendall and the rest of the boys. "Sure," He responded then immediately saw the flaw in his plan: he probably would need some kind of teacher ID or license.

"Okay, go to the music room in Building E, second floor. Your class starts in ten minutes and all the papers and the plan for the day should be on the desk," the woman ordered before walking off.

He couldn't believe that he got through without the need to show her ID. Shrugging it off as all people in this town were crazy, he stalked off to his first 'class'. Although he took his time, he ended up getting to the class five minutes later, just as the bell rang and students scuttered out of their classes and into the hallways.

As he looked around the large choir room where he would be instructing his first class ever, Gustavo heard the soft ring of his cellphone. "Hello?" He answered and immediately recognized the worried voice from the other side of the phone.

"_Gustavo, where are you? I've been looking all around town! The plane leaves in three hours!" _

"Don't worry, Kelly," Gustavo sighed, his eyes moving to the door where a brunette just walked in. He turned away from the student and hissed into the phone, "I'll meet you at the airport, don't worry about me." He quickly shut off the phone and turned to the student who was standing in front of his desk and gave him a 'teacher smile'.

"Welcome to class, Kid, I'm your substi—" Gustavo paused mid-way through his sentence as his jaw dropped open. One look in the brown eyes of the short haired boy and he knew who it was.

"Who the hell are you? I thought I scared off the substitute this morning?" The sixteen year old glared daggers at the producer.

Gustavo gave the boy one more look, from top to bottom. He had short, rugged brown hair that looked like he hadn't even bothered to brush it that morning. He was wearing a small, black, barbell earring on the right ear and had small black studs at the top of his other ear. The brunette was wearing a black T-shirt with a white skull on it, black jeans with chains hanging from the belt, and black converse. To finish off the look, he was wearing a black leather cord choker which had a small silver part at the front of the neck, a black leather choker with small, dull silver spikes, and a leather jacket.

There was no way that it was him, yet there was no way that it couldn't be him.

"J-James?"

* * *

**Sorry that this was short, next chapter will be longer. So what do you think? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Big Time Conversations

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything.**

**Here is chapter four, enjoy!**

**...**

Chapter 4: Big Time Conversations

"J-James?" Gustavo stuttered as he stared at the boy that he once knew. The boy who turned from wannabe Popstar to full-on bad boy. Hell, he didn't even know that James could pull off the bad boy persona.

James Diamond smirked at him, smugly, "Good, so you have heard of me. That will make this a lot easier, trust me." He cracked his knuckles in intimidation.

Gustavo snickered, "What? You're gonna punch, skinny boy?" He didn't think that James would have it in him to be violent but still he couldn't help making front of the boy like the good old times.

Narrowing his brown eyes, James slammed his hands onto the desk and leaned forward, whispering in a taunting, dangerous voice, "Do you know why I'm famous in these parts?"

His actions were supposed to scare Gustavo but the music producer felt that he had been more scared watching SpongeBob Squarepants. He smirked smugly as he feigned fear, "Ooh, I'm so scared."

James growled as he glared at the older man, "I've been known to dispose of teachers. You know why the first substitute isn't here right now? Cause I took care of him. Got it, weirdo?"

"You know," Gustavo pondered, chuckling, "You trying to pull off the gangster type is very funny."

"Why you!" James grabbed hold of Gustavo's collar. "Listen, I don't like people like you and nobody, I mean NOBODY says that to me! Your crime has just doubled, dude!"

Gustavo resisted the urge to roll his eyes just as a couple more students, dressed very similar to James, stalked into the room. "Yo, James, others are coming in soon. Lay off the loser teacher," one of the guys warned.

With a sigh, James let go of Gustavo's collar and gave him a little shove backwards, "You got lucky. Next time, you probably won't." With that he strolled over to his desk and plopped himself onto the chair. He kept giving Gustavo smug looks as students piled into the room.

* * *

Gustavo sighed as he watched James through the teacher's lounge window. The brunette was leaning against the opposing locker while laughing as one of his 'friends' bullied some nerd kid out of his money. "What happened to that boy?" He murmured a little too loudly.

"What happened to which boy?" A dark haired woman, another teacher Gustavo guessed, questioned as she set a cup of black coffee in front of Gustavo. "Would you like some sugar or cream with that?"

"No, I need it bitter today," Gustavo replied after a deep sigh. Everything seemed bitter these last two days, especially the relationship between James and Kendall who used to be so close. No, bitter wasn't even the right word. The right word was empty, invisible, non-existent; there were so many words that could describe it, so many depressing words. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Laura, I teach Advanced Calculus."

"Gustavo, I'm the music substitute."

Laura smiled warmly, "I know. It's great to meet you." Her eyes followed his gaze out the window and to the brunette bad boy. "Is James Diamond the boy you're worried about?" She questioned as she took a seat at the table with her own cup of coffee. "I heard he gave you a rough time in your class today."

Gustavo shrugged, "Nothing I couldn't handle. But why is that boy so messed up?"

Laura sighed as she squeezed the porcelain coffee cup in her hand, "He's had lot of things going on in his life that have changed him."

"Tell me about it. The James I knew only cared about his looks and being famous," Gustavo mumbled, forgetting about the context of his words. He immediately snapped to it, to cover his slip up but his companion beat him to the next words.

Laura gave him a small smile, "You used to know James?"

"Yeah," Gustavo sighed in relief that his slip up was easily fixed. "You can say that."

The woman smiled fondly as if she was remembering good times, "He was such a sweetie before. Especially when his sister watched over him. All he ever wanted to do was be like her and to be a famous singer."

"What made him change?" Gustavo inquired, thinking that maybe he could use this info to help him get the boys to Hollywood.

"His sister got a scholarship to a high ranked boarding school in New York," Laura replied, almost sadly as she looked down at the table. "Without her there to look out for him, James turned to the streets and gangs."

"But how?" The producer was confused, that wasn't like the shrill, girly boy that he knew, "James never picked a fight, he's just not the violent type."

Laura shrugged, "But his brother was. Jake dragged his little brother into the mess that ruined his own life. In the long run, James was the one who was most hurt by the gangs in this city. There was so much that he wanted to be, so much that he wanted to be, that now don't matter to him."

Gustavo was silent as he sipped the black coffee carefully allowing Laura to continue talking, "It's sad. I really like the boy. Watching him ruin his life like this, I feel like I'm watching my own kid fail without anyone to help him succeed."

The producer felt the need to change the subject before the woman got even more emotional. He didn't want to hurt anyone, he just wanted to get info, "Laura, do you know anyone by the name of Kendall Knight."

The middle aged woman's face brightened up a little, "Oh yes, he's the star of the hockey team. The captain, I believe. He's very defiant, though. But a sweet kid, always looks out for his little sister. Why are you so curious in these boys anyways?"

Gustavo thought quick and faked a sad face. He sniffled, "I used to know them when they were small. It's painful for me to see what has happened to them but I knew I had to come back and see them one last time before I die."

"Oh my goodness," Laura jumped up a little. "Are you sick? How are you feeling right now? Do you need to take medications right now? Do you need to lie down?"

"I'm fine," he interrupted her long rant. Her worried questions made her sound so much like a doctor but also someone else. Someone that he couldn't pinpoint. "I'm just going away for a while and I wanted to get this over with now to make sure that I could see them. They're like my kids, you know? Although they may not recognize me, I still care about them."

"I know what you mean," Laura calmed down, her eyes softened.

"You have kids?" Gustavo questioned, beginning to like this woman.

"I have a little boy," the dark haired lady replied fondly. "Well, I guess his not that little anymore."

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen last week."

"Does he go here?" Gustavo inquired, curious if he had seen the boy already.

"No," Laura smiled bitter sweetly, "I haven't seen him since he was eight. It's been eight long years. He's in New York with his father."

Gustavo felt his heart sink for the woman, "What was his name?" He questioned giving her a reassuring smile, something he almost never did but he decided that he liked this woman.

"Logan, Logan Mitchell."

* * *

**Another cliffy... sort of...**

**Anyways, tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5: Big Time Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. :)**

**Yeah, chapter five! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Big Time Story

Gustavo Rocque checked his watch as he stomped through the icy snow, the cold wind freezing his cheeks. It was around eleven, meaning he had less than an hour before he had to get to the airport and join up with Kelly. But an hour was just about the time needed for Gustavo's final investigations.

As he cut through the freezing cold air, his mind reflected on his earlier conversation with Laura Mitchell. It really was a small world, to have found the woman that he now knew was Logan's mother. She was so much like him in so many ways, from the dark, almost black hair and big brown eyes to the love for math and the impulse to act like a doctor when someone is sick. Not being able to stop himself, he smiled fondly in memory of uptight, genius boy. He never expected to miss one of the dogs so much.

No, he recoiled his thoughts. He didn't think he would miss them all so much. Then again, they had begun to grown on him what with all their antics and wacky plans. Although he always yelled at them when they messed something up, he always felt the need to chuckle at whatever mess that had gotten themselves into but he also always kept that urge inside, not allowing the boys to even know how he really felt about them and their pranks.

Gustavo would never admit it but Kelly knew and he knew, too, the Big Time Rush boys were his good luck charm. Every since they had come to Hollywood, they had not only found a way to get back at Hawk, his archenemy, but they had also set him back on the track to being a big producer again.

Not only that but he feel as though that since he began producing them, he just felt generally happier day by day and not as lonely. It was like that gap that was made when his one true love walked out on him just before they were about to start their lives together, was being filled again. Nowadays, he would never just sit at home, moping around and morning for the wonderful life that he once had. Instead, he was off fixing a mess the boys made, whether it was all of them catching Hollywood Fever or getting stuck in a well with Jordin Sparks.

That's when Gustavo realized that it wasn't just that their antics amused him, though he would never admit that to them, but their constant troublemaking kept him busy and made him take his mind of those annoying, sad things that made up his past.

And there was his drive. His drive to bring the four boys to Hollywood and to force them into becoming the Big Time Rush that he knew. Gustavo knew that he would do whatever it took and he knew that he would probably have to change them to make his goal happen. It wouldn't be easy, seeing as how everything seemed different in this 'alternate universe', as Gustavo put it.

First, there was Kendall Knight who didn't seem to be very different. Maybe he was a little bit more rebellious then he was back when BTR was in production but that could be adapted, too. The only problem with him that could possibly, and by possible he knew it meant probably, be a hindrance to Gustavo's plan, was that Kendall seemed like a total hockey-holic. He always showed his love for the sport before as he would make his escape during breaks to hit the rink and play some hockey. It's what kept him sane throughout his stay at the Palmwoods and kept him away from Hollywood Fever. But it was different now, it seemed that all the boy did was play hockey. From what Gustavo heard, Kendall ate, slept, and breathed hockey.

Taking him away from his favorite sport would be tough.

Gustavo shook his head, deciding not to think of the problems but rather what needed to be done. His mind wandered off to the brunette that he encountered earlier that day.

James Diamond was exactly the opposite of his previous self. Instead of being overly obsessed with appearances, James now seemed to not care about anything in particular. But after the talk with Laura about the boy, Gustavo was beginning to think that there was more to the boy than just a pretty face with a cute smile.

Then again, there was so much more behind each of the boys that Gustavo had never even bothered to find out. Actually, now that he thought about all the times that Kelly had begged him to go talk to the boys and get to know them, he felt like kicking himself for refusing to put his pride aside and just talking to the boys.

Now, there was very little chance that Gustavo would be able to switch James back to the James that he knew without knowing why he was a 'bad boy' now. Sure, he knew the general picture and how it was his brother who drove him to join the darker side of city but he needed to know more of the details of what happened. That way he would be able to understand the new James and somehow get him to Hollywood.

As Gustavo came to a stop and waited for the light to signal, WALK, he began thinking about the other two boys that made up the band. His mind drifted to Logan Mitchell, who was now currently in New York according to his mother. The light turned to red and Gustavo walked briskly to the other side of the street, suddenly remembering what he planned to do.

He whipped out his cellphone and hit speed dial. Waiting less than a minute, Kelly picked up, "Yo, Kell-"

Kelly interrupted him, not letting him finish his sentence, _"Gustavo! Where are you, the plane leaves in less than an hour! You should be here RIGHT NOW."_

Gustavo raised an eyebrow, impressed at Kelly's yelling. He had taught her well: after all, she no longer was the meek assistant to his assistant that he had hired nearly eight years ago. Now, she was the tougher Kelly Wainwright who still couldn't lie or win but could put up a decent fight before he completely shut her voice of reason out. "Kelly, there's been a chance of plans. I'm not going back to L.A. right away. I need you to switch my ticket and get me one to New York City."

The music producer could sense the confusion that was coming over Kelly the moment that he said that, "_New York? Why are you going there? Listen, Gustavo, we don't have the luxury to go where ever we want right now. Anyways, Griffin is already pissed as it is, seeing as you didn't find an incredible popstar." _

"Listen to me, Kelly, I need you to get me that ticket. I'll explain everything to you later," Gustavo sighed exasperated and tired of having no one understand what he was thinking. "I'm going to New York for a few days to see someone I know. You need to go to Griffin and get him to give me a few more weeks. I guarantee him the best music group that he will ever see."

"_Gustavo!" _Kelly groaned from the other side of the line, wondering what her boss was thinking. Sighing, she decided to trust him and his ideas, "_Fine. I'll go change the ticket, but I hope you know what you're doing." _She was the first to hang up this time, probably to somewhere to buy another ticket.

The music producer shoved his phone into his jacket pocket as he came to a stop in front of the police station, his final stop in this city. His mind wandered back to his Big Time Rush, then and now, train of thought. Now thinking about the final link in the train, he entered the building, eyes scanning the waiting room for a certain man.

Approaching a policeman who was filling out some kind of form, Gustavo decided to get straight to it, "Do you know someone with last name of Garcia? He's a cop here."

The man looked up and eyed Gustavo before sighing, "Garcia is off on paroll. He'll be back in an hour or so. You can wait for him here if you like."

Gustavo was about to protest, thinking about his airplane ticket then remembered that he was having Kelly change it so he had more time to seek out the last BTR member who was in this town. "Thanks." Walking away from the man, Gustavo slumped down into a chair just as he cellphone went off. He scrambled to get it out of his pocket and held it up to his ear, "Kelly!"

"_Okay, Gustavo, I changed your ticket. You leave in four hours in New York City. I have to go now, we're boarding the plan," _Kelly's voice was low, as if she was whispering into her phone. "_I'll see you in a couple of days in L.A."_

Gustavo felt some relief, as if his plan to bring his Big Time Rush back together had a chance to work. "Thank you, Kelly," he said this with so much sincerity that it caught Kelly off guard. Usually all he did was yell at the woman, never really appreciating her out loud even though he always thought his gratitude, but today he actually went out and said it like he meant it.

"_Umm, yeah, you're welcome?" _Kelly stammered before she turned off the phone, Gustavo guessing that she had entered the plane and was getting ready for take-off. Gustavo stared down at his phone which had the call ended screen on, wondering for the first time if what he was doing was right and if it could be done.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The middle aged man was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of the voice of a young boy. Gustavo looked up at the speaker who grinning down at him, immediately recognizing the boy. "YOU!" He let out pointing at the boy, surprising him.

"Me?" The teen pointed at himself, confused.

Gustavo grinned like a child that was just given a giant lollipop, "You're Carlos Garcia, aren't you?" He knew the answer; he just wanted to hear it directly from the boy's lips.

The boy immediately retracting, "How do you know me?" He questioned and Gustavo was sure that he spotted the boy, release a tiny tremble. "You're not here to beat me up, are you? Cause, I swear I didn't turn anyone into Papi!"

Giving Carlos a strange look, Gustavo stood up and tried to put on a friendly smile, but it ended up failing and looking more like a creeper smile so he gave up and just went back to his regular frown. "Relax, boy, I'm not here to beat you up or anything like that. Why would you get that idea from?"

Carlos scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "It's kind of a long story."

"Go ahead," Gustavo sat back down and motioned to the seat next to him for Carlos to sit down in. "I've got four hours." He paused in thought for a moment and decided to add in the next part, "I'm here to listen to you."

"Okay," Carlos pulled his hand through his hair, which for the first time since Gustavo had re-met him, Gustavo noticed it was helmet-less. The sixteen year old boy sat down and looked Gustavo dead in his eyes, like he was acting serious which was also new to Gustavo. "But, first, you have to tell me who you are."

Gustavo shrugged and decided to humor him. "I'm Gustavo Rocque, you may have heard of me, I'm a big time music producer."

Carlos stared at him blankly before shaking his head, "Never heard of you."

"Thought so," Gustavo resisted the urge to punch the boy, but he needed to be nice and to gain his trust. "I'm looking for my next big hit."

"But what does that have to do with me?" Carlos inquired, looking confused again. He ran through everything in his mind for a moment, but nothing could relate him to some producer looking for a big hit.

"Nothing," Gustavo shook his head quickly to avoid getting to the real reason why he was there, but he added under his breath, "for now that it is." Addressing Carlos again, he said, "I told you about me and now you tell me about you and what made you fear me when I asked for you."

The dark haired boy bit his lip, pondering what he could tell the stranger and if it was wise to go trusting someone he just met. Shrugging a little to himself, Carlos decided, what the heck, he needed to tell someone eventually. "I didn't grown up here," he began, his voice soft and sounding a little hurt. "I used to live in Chicago, I had so many friends there. That's where I was born, where I spend the first eight years of my life. I had so many friends there. But then Mom got a job here and so we moved. I left behind everything that I knew and loved to come to this barren wasteland of snow." He paused and Gustavo thought the boy looked like he was holding back some tears.

"Go on, let it all out," Gustavo persisted, every moment regretting not getting to know the boys before they broke up and this all happened. He had never guessed that it would take his best band ever breaking up and then getting hit by lightning, to find out so much about the Big Time Rush boys. It also annoyed him that he cared so much about them, but it was a pleasant change.

"You would think that I could make new friends, right?" Gustavo decided to nod, knowing it was the answer that Carlos wanted him to say. "Wrong," Carlos snapped, the brief moment of anger on his face turning to grief again. "It wasn't like I didn't try. I was a daredevil back in Chicago so I figured that I could get some friends by doing some tricks for some kids." Taking a deep breath, Carlos continued. "But it was all different here. They wanted me to do some extreme stunts. The tenth one they made me do in order to join their group, I fell of my bike and hit my head against a big boulder. My head got cracked open and I forgot four years of my life. It took me another four years to remember it all. But it didn't matter after that, no one wanted to be with the loser kid who lost his memory. I've been alone every day of my life since then. I've had no one to have my back or to cheer me up when I was down."

Gustavo blinked, he felt sort of connected to the boy in the way that he, too, didn't have any friends when he was growing up. "Where does the fear come in?"

Carlos, who was staring down at the floor and wringing his hands the whole time he was talking, looked up and gazed curiously at Gustavo, he let out a small chuckle, "Are you sure you're not a psychiatrist?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not," Gustavo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Where does the fear come in?" He asked again.

"A few months back, I saw this guy robbing a convenient store," Carlos confessed, looking down at the floor again. There was fear in his eyes and he didn't want the other man to see it. "I told Papi and he caught him. He's in jail right now and it was my fault that he got caught. Word got around in the gang and a week later his 'friends' came to get revenge." The dark haired boy was literally shaking and Gustavo immediately felt guilt in his gut for making the boy remember that apparently terrifying day.

"I'm sorry," the man murmured softly under his breath, so low that Carlos could barely hear him, but he smiled gently to show that he had heard.

* * *

**This turned out longer than i planned. Oh well, what did you think? Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Big Time Coincidence

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 6: Big Time Coincidence

3:30. It was 3:30

Tapping his finger on the arm of his hard seat, Gustavo glared at the clock, urging time to go by faster but failing. As he stared at the clock, he felt the ticking hand to be mocking him and his short amount of time.

What had really angered the producer, like the icing on the cake of the horrible day, was the delay of his flight to New York by three hours. What was he was supposed to do until the damn plane arrived and got ready? Kicking his suitcase in frustration, Gustavo went over the events of the last two days in his mind once more.

He went over the story a couple of times but every time he came to a bump that he wanted to ignore. Going over the story for a seventh time, Gustavo came right back to the bump. He let out a deep breath, aggravated at this one small detail. It was the small detail that could ruin any attempt to bring the Big Time Rush together.

But he had to deal with it; it wasn't something that could easily be overlooked. He had to fix this mess before it snowballed and ruined everything that he was working for at the moment. But how could he fix it?

Gustavo's mind reflected back to the last question that he had asked Carlos Garcia. The answer that he had gotten had shocked the older man many times over as it kept repeating in his brain, like a broken record.

"_Who did you put in jail?" _

"_Jake Diamond."_

Jake Diamond. Diamond.

The previously famous music producer was sure that he knew who this Jake Diamond was. Or rather he knew who he was related to. Gustavo would bet any amount of money and his beloved mansion that Jake Diamond was the older brother of James Diamond. The older brother who had driven James to the gangs of the streets of this small town. The older brother who had caused such a drastic change in James.

Gustavo felt himself growing a strong hate for the man that he didn't even. He just knew that this Jake boy had ruined one of his dogs. No, he didn't think of them as 'the dogs' anymore. After these last two days of thinking about everything and how they used to be, he realized that he actually did care for the boys. Yes, they were his boys. Almost like the kids he never had. The kids that he never got to play with, to fight with, to punish: basically all the things that he did with Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos, his boys.

The producer shivered a little as he realized that he actually just admitted to himself that he did care deeply for the boys. Hell, he just admitted that he thought of them as sons. "Seriously, where did that come from?" He murmured out loud.

* * *

Gustavo struggled to grab his suitcase from the luggage belt. Finally getting it off the belt, he checked once more to make sure he got all his bags before pushing the cart forward to the exit. He had landed in New York less than an hour ago but his plan was already set.

Well, his plan was kind of set, he still didn't know how he would find the fourth Big Time Rush boy but he figured he could just use the phonebook and look up his dad's name and go from there. His first plan of business was to get settled in a nice hotel and then find Logan.

Exiting the airport, Gustavo yielded a cab and directed the driver to a find a fancy hotel. It didn't matter which, he just wanted somewhere that he relax before he started the hunt for the dark haired boy. In thirty minutes, Gustavo was at the receptionist in the fancy lobby of the hotel he was soon to be staying at.

"And here is your key," the lady smiled warmly at him as she handed him the plastic card. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Gustavo shook his head but his stomach grumbled contradicting his answer. He sighed, obeying his stomach, "Where can I get something decent to eat?"

"You can try the rooftop restaurant," the lady suggested. "They serve absolutely incredibly prepared dishes that our guests always adore."

Gustavo nodded his thanks before heading to an elevator, mumbling under his breath, "I'll be the judge of that." As he waited for the elevator to reach the roof, Gustavo tapped his foot impatiently on the black tile floor as he fought the urge to yell at someone. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't yelled at anyone in days and he seriously needed to before he cracked.

Much to his relief, the elevator door slid open to reveal a gracefully decorated outdoor restaurant. As Gustavo followed the waiter who had approached him, he noticed the large fountain in the middle of the roof and the surrounding tables that were decorated elegantly with a blue satin tablecloth and adorned with white flowers in sleek blue vases. Gustavo shook his head, he wasn't supposed to notice these kinds of stuff: he was a man!

"Sir, is this table alright?" The waiter asked.

Gustavo looked at the finely set table that was large enough for two people and felt a sudden feeling of loneliness. Other than that, the table _was _fine: it had a perfect view of the Statue of Liberty and was in a place that caught a nice breeze. "Yes," Gustavo replied to the waiter as he sat down, allowing the waiter to hand him a menu before ordering a coke. The waiter left to go get his drink and to give him time to look over the menu.

As Gustavo's eyes skimmed over the menu to find something good to eat, his ears picked up on a conversation from a nearby table. It wasn't the conversation that caught his attention, but rather one voice in particular. As the voice laughed, Gustavo was sure that he heard it before. Spinning around in his chair, he scanned the restaurant from anyone that he might know when his eyes caught sight of the black haired boy whose voice had caught his attention.

Standing up, Gustavo strolled over to the group of friends before slamming his hands on table to get their attention. Eight pairs of eyes landed on him and he smirked, "Logan Mitchell, fancy finding you here."

The dark haired boy's eyes widened as he stared at the larger man. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gustavo Rocque, dog," Gustavo began his narcissist rant that he had bellowed out so many times before. "I'm a star, the biggest music producer EVER. And I'm awesome. I AM AWESOME!"

Logan rolled his eyes as he slowly stood up and walked over to Gustavo, looking him in the eyes intensely, "First of all, _star,_ I've never heard of you. Second of all, I highly doubt that a no-name producer like yourself is 'awesome'." The other people seated at the table laughed lightly at his comments as he smirked obnoxiously at Gustavo before continued, "third, I don't like it when a nobody calls me 'dog'. Fourth, don't you know who I am? You have heard of me, of course."

Gustavo raised an eyebrow, never before had he gotten tongue from the black haired boy. Usually he just nodded cowardly and obediently, never once refusing an order. He had also rarely ever acted like such a snob and the one time that he acted like a know-it-all was to bother/ joke around with Carlos. "Excuse me?"

"I'm Logan Mitchell, but you knew that, the heir to the Mitchell Company," Logan smirked, crossing his arms. "I have enough money to destroy anyone, and I mean anyone, that I want. Including you, so I advise you to stop annoying me, old man."

Gustavo twitched at the boy's words, "Who are you calling old?" Jumping forward and trying to attack the black haired boy who stepped back, shocked, Gustavo was grabbed by two rather large, well-built men, who the producer assumed were Logan's body guards. "LET GO OF ME! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I'M GUSTAVO ROCQUE!" The two men dragged Gustavo out of the rooftop restaurant while he continued to yell and scream insults at Logan, the two bodyguards, and the rest of New York City.

….


End file.
